<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ghost by Prism_Streak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034171">The Ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prism_Streak/pseuds/Prism_Streak'>Prism_Streak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Family and Kittens [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But not on purpose, Gen, Misgendering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:09:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prism_Streak/pseuds/Prism_Streak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemima asks her uncle Tugger to tell her a scary bedtime story. He successfully scares her... but there's no telling how much of it is only a story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rum Tum Tugger &amp; Jemima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Family and Kittens [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthlings/gifts">earthlings</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I wrote this in like an hour with no beta</p><p>I'm on mobile so I'll go back and add better tags later.</p><p>A small note for now: Mistoffelees isn't out to the tribe at large yet, so Jemima does misgender him here, because she can't know any better. If that really bothers you, there will be other fics in this series you can read that will give you similar emotions. This one isn't essential.</p><p>Also, I'm American but this takes place in England so. Might seem a bit weird at parts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tugger! Tugger!"</p><p>Before Tugger knew what was going on, he was on the floor with an armful of kitten. Jemima was small for her age, but she more than made up for it in energy. Especially at her bedtime.</p><p>"Uncle Tugger! Tell me a bedtime story!" </p><p>"Aw, I'm sorry Kit, I'm just here to have a boring grown-up talk with your dad." </p><p>It was true, he was there to discuss with Munkustrap about the coming ball. But all the same, he looked to Demeter for permission to stay and tell a story anyway. She looked exhausted, and practically begged him to stay and put Jemima to bed. He wasn't about to say no. Any opportunity to spend time with his niece was something he thanked the Everlasting Cat for. Jemima was looking up at him with huge, pleading eyes, so he made a show of sighing and giving in.</p><p>"Well, alright. But only one, and then you have to go to sleep, ok?" </p><p>She nodded happily, and jumped up off him. She dragged him over to the nest of blankets that served as her bed, and lay down, dragging him with her. He sat facing her, and once she had gotten comfortable he shifted into Story Mode, already turning the drama in his voice up to eleven.</p><p>"So… what kind of story do you want to hear tonight?"</p><p>Jemima clutched a section of blanket, and grinned widely.</p><p>"A scary one!"</p><p>"A scary one, oh… let me see…"</p><p>He turned to look at Demeter, to ask her permission. It was an unwritten rule between Tugger and Jemima that all his stories were based in truth, and there was one truth that frightened them all, that hung like a shadow over Demeter, and Tugger, and Munkustrap. One that Jemima was still unaware of, but could not remain so forever. Ever so minutely Demeter nodded, and Tugger turned back to Jemima, storytelling grin in place. </p><p>"Tell me Jemmie, have you ever heard… of Macavity?" </p><p>Jemima gasped dramatically and shook her head.</p><p>"Is he scary?"</p><p>"He is <em> very </em> scary. He's the meanest of all the mean cats, even humans are afraid of him! But what makes him different from all the other mean cats… is he used to be a Jellicle cat!" </p><p>Jemima gasped again, and Tugger continued. </p><p>"He lived here, in this very junkyard! He was just like all the other cats- he hunted, he played, he slept. But one thing set him apart from the rest of the Jellicle cats… he had magic."</p><p>"Like Miss Quaxo?" </p><p>"Um… yes. A lot like, uh, like Quaxo. But also very different. You see, Macavity's magic went beyond card tricks, and loaded dice, and kittens out of hats. Macavity could create fire." </p><p>Again, Jemima gasped.</p><p>"One winter, it got very, very cold. Macavity tried to light a fire to keep himself warm, but another cat got caught in it. When the rest of the Jellicles screamed at him to put the fire out, to save the other cat, he refused. So they chased him out of the junkyard, and banished him so he could never return." </p><p>"Did the other cat live?"</p><p>"The other cat was ok. All was well in the junkyard. But Macavity was not well. He began to travel, and he started talking to cats all over England. He told them that he was working towards a better world, and he got them to follow him. He got cats with all sorts of special talents, and he began committing crimes. He would steal, and kill, and make lots and lots of human money. Some say his magic even allowed him to talk to humans, and he got them working for him as well. His plan was to someday have all of England under his control."</p><p>"Did he do it?"</p><p>"We still have a Queen, don't we? But there are cats who think he will one day."</p><p>Jemima looked shocked, and a little horrified.</p><p>"You mean he's still alive?"</p><p>"Oh, yes. If you wander the streets alone at night you can meet him. He lives in shadows and around corners, and he'll promise you whatever your heart desires."</p><p>Jemima's eyes were as wide as saucers by this point. </p><p>"Remember Kit, if you ever meet a ginger cat with eyes that are as black as coal, don't trust him. No matter what he says to you."</p><p>His tone had changed from theatrical storytelling to intense and grave. It was not lost on Jemima and she nodded, before diving into Tugger's arms once again.</p><p>"Is Macavity going to hurt me?"</p><p>Her face was buried in his chest, but even muffled her words sounded nervous. Tugger held her tight, and ran a paw through her hair.</p><p>"Not in a million years, Kit. Me and your dad are here, we're never going to let anything happen to you. If Macavity comes for you, we'll beat 'im up!"</p><p>Oh, how true that was. It was far more likely than he'd ever let Jemima believe, but if that day came he knew he would fight to the death to keep her. Munkustrap would too. Demeter would make sure she stayed safe. To Jemima, Macavity was a scary story. But to Tugger, he was a reminder of the family he had, the family he loved. And the last thing he would do was let anyone, even his own brother, take them away. </p><p>"Go to sleep, Kit. You got a long day tomorrow." </p><p>Slowly she released him, and settled back down into her blanket. Before he could get up to leave, she grabbed his paw and squeezed it, in an attempt to give him one last hug for the night.</p><p>"Will you come see me again tomorrow?"</p><p>"Of course, Kit. We'll hang out whenever you want to." </p><p>She smiled, and her grip on him loosened. Her eyes began to drift closed and she smiled.</p><p>"Goodnight, Uncle Tugger."</p><p>"Goodnight, Kit." </p><p>He got up, and joined Munkustrap by the entrance of the den. After a minute, Munkustrap spoke.</p><p>"We're going to have to tell her eventually."</p><p>Tugger sighed.</p><p>"I know. But… not yet. Let him just be a ghost story for now." </p><p>He wanted Jemima to have the chance to be young. He knew Munkustrap did too, but he let his worry get in the way. He was afraid for his family. Tugger didn't blame him, but he couldn't bear to see Jemima live in fear as her parents did. She needed someone to remind her that it was alright to be young, to be free. </p><p>And Tugger would always be there. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment. I want to know your thoughts! And it will make me write more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>